gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sing
SING! is a song that was featured in the season two episode Comeback. It was originally performed by My Chemical Romance from their fourth album, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys. It's sung by New Directions with Sue, and Finn and Rachel sing the lead vocals. In Original Song, Sue forbids Will and New Directions from performing it at Regionals, claiming that her former lover (who she claimed to be in My Chemical Romance) refused to give them the rights to perform the song. SING was featured in Glee: The 3D Concert movie. Lyrics Rachel: Sing it out Boy you've got to see what tomorrow brings Finn: Sing it out Girl you've got to be what tomorrow needs Rachel: For every time that they want to count you out Finn: And use your voice (Rachel: Uhhh) Every single time Finn and Rachel: You open up your mouth Rachel with New Directions: Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls Every time that you lose it sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it 'til you're nuts Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf Sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind Sing it for the world, sing it for the world Rachel: Haaa Rachel & Finn: Sing it out! Finn: Boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means Rachel: Oohuh Rachel & Finn: Sing it out! Rachel: Boy before they kill what tomorrow brings Finn: You've got to, make a choice if the music drowns you out (Rachel: Music drowns you out) And raise your voice every single time they Finn with New Directions: try and shut your mouth Rachel with New Diretions: Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls Every time that you lose it sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it 'til you're nuts Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf Sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind Sing it for the world, sing it for the world Rachel: Hoohoo Rachel and Santana with New Directions: Cleaned-up, corporation progress  Dying in the process  Children that can talk about it  Living on the webways, People moving sideways  Sell it ‘til your last days Buy yourself the motivation Generation nothing,  Nothing but a dead scene Product of a white dream  I am not the singer that you wanted , but a dancer I refuse to answer, talk about the past, sir Wrote it for the ones who want to get away Finn: Keep running! Rachel with New Directions : Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls Every time that you lose it sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it 'til you're nuts Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf Sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind Sing it for the world, sing it for the world Rachel: We’ve got to see what tomorrow brings Rachel with New Directions: Sing it for the world  Sing it for the world  Rachel: Boy you've got to be what tomorrow needs  Rachel with New Directions: Sing it for the world Sing it for the world Pictures File:Tumblr_lgovm13hBQ1qfx9mto1_500.gif File:Tumblr_lgov2fJ9TU1qbak8wo1_400.gif File:Tumblr_lgouguX9FS1qcz9hmo1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_lgotd3Keof1qcz9hmo1_500.jpg File:Tumblr_lgoxbmGwOo1qeyp1lo1_500.gif Videos thumb|right|300px thumb|300px|left Category:Season Two Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs Sung by Santana Lopez